The term fire control is used to describe fire alarm generating equipment of the type which monitors premises or zones to sound an alarm upon detection of fire or smoke.
This invention relates to a fire control system and more particularly to a fire control system which employs a microprocessor.
As one can ascertain, there are many systems in the prior art which are used to monitor fire conditions on a particular premise. Such systems generally employ smoke detectors or temperature responsive devices which monitor smoke or heat conditions in a desired area or zone. When a temperature is exceeded, or upon the detection of smoke, these systems operate to sound an alarm and/or to notify a central station of a possible fire or a dangerous condition.
As one will ascertain, there are many systems which employ sophisticated digital and analog circuitry in order to monitor premises to provide warnings of possible fire conditions. Such systems sound appropriate alarms upon detection of such conditions. These systems are widely employed and employ many different techniques to provide for such zone or system monitoring.
As will be described, the present system is a multi-zone microcomputer based fire control system which includes provisions for communications with a central station or a remote location to transmit an alarm condition. The system to be described includes a microprocessor and a preprogrammed PROM (programmable read only memory) and includes an integral multifunction digital key pad. As will be described, the system has certain features which are believed to be novel and unique and not included in any prior art designs.
One particular feature of the present system is the provision of a one-man testing mode. In this mode a single operator or user of the system can test the operation of various monitored zones without the assistance of additional personnel. In such prior art systems, during a test mode, at least two technicians were necessary to perform the testing of such systems. A first technician would enter the monitored premises and, for example, blow smoke into a smoke detector. The blowing of smoke into the detector produced an alarm condition. If the detector operated properly and the system was intact, the alarm or bell would sound indicating that the system detected smoke as expected. Another technician would wait by the control panel to silence the alarm once smoke was blown into the detector. The technician would then attempt to rid the smoke chamber of the smoke detector from the smoke by either blowing into the detector or by blowing air into the smoke chamber. If this was satisfactorily accomplished, an additional alarm would not be produced. If the technician failed to complete this task satisfactorily, the system would again alarm requiring the other technician again to silence the system by means of the control panel.
Thus, as one can ascertain, the use of two technicians to test the system was relatively expensive in that two experienced men were required to perform such tests in prior art systems.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize a one-man test mode in a microprocessor controlled system. In this manner a single operator can perform system tests in order to check the operation of smoke detectors associated with the system or to further check for faulty wiring, as will be explained.
By the use of the microprocessor, one can also implement various other desirable modes as will be described with regard to the present system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fire control system employing a microprocessor to enable the system to provide different modes of operation thereby providing an economical and rapid means of testing the system.